


Mistletoe

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Women of the Otherworld - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Savannah goes a little overboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/gifts).



> Written for Random_Chick at fandom_stocking.

“Savannah, love, I think that you’re going to find that we have a bit too much mistletoe hung up in here.”

Savannah turned to look down at her boyfriend from where she was tacking up garland and smiled. “Nonsense. You can never have too much mistletoe. You’re supposed to hang it in every doorway.”

Carson sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know where you heard that, but I’m almost positive that you’re only supposed to hang it in a few places that no one will ever expect.” He eyed the plant hanging near him. “I also know that you’re not supposed to hang this many pieces up in one room.”

“But it’s pretty,” Savannah protested. 

“Yes, love, it is pretty.” He grabbed Savannah around the waist and swung her down from the ladder into his arms. “But, it is also poisonous in large numbers and I believe that redoing the ceiling in mistletoe plants would qualify as large numbers.”

“But, _kissing_.”

Carson laughed softly and touched his nose to his girlfriend’s. “You don’t need any kind of plant to get me to kiss you, Savannah, my love.”


End file.
